The Book of Fairy Tales
by icekittens
Summary: In which, Dan and Phil stumble upon a suspicious looking book titled 'The Book of Fairy Tales' and after they open it due to their curiosity, the two adults get sucked in — and who knows what'll happen next when they try to find their means of escape? Phan AU (:
1. Prologue

**A/N: **aaah pls forgive me but i can't get rid of these ideas — gee though school's gonna start on the 7th for me which is in like two days rip and im probably going to have loads of unfinished stories buT I WILL FINISH THEM (eventually) I PROMISE

i published a new story a few days earlier and now i have this one hahaha

i don't wanna go back to school /sobs into pillow/ but at least i see my friends again [:

**disclaimer: **i don't own dan or phil

**setting: **present universe —

**rating: **T for Dan's language

**where idea came from: **hmm ... _what would it be like if dan and phil were suddenly warped in a book of fairy tales? _lET'S WRITE ABOUT IT

everything i do is bittersweet tbh

^ if you get that song reference i love you

enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Prologue**

.

.

Dan groaned as he looked at the mess that was his bedroom.

He'd finally got up and told himself that he would actually try and attempt to clean his room because his OCD was driving him crazy — and instantly regretted it. When Dan had casually opened his cabinet, just about _everything _he owned fell out and on top of him. Seriously, it was all he could do to save himself from drowning through his own clothes. After sorting that mess up, he'd started moving pieces of furniture and nearly crying at the many pieces of paperwork and socks he'd found.

Dan had a habit of placing things behind furniture. Which worked great if you needed to get find a spot for it, but not if you needed to find that particular document again.

Anyway, cleaning his room had been a horrible experience — he'd even posted a video about it before on his Youtube channel danisnotonfire. Dan was proud of his channel, it was an 'internet support group' as he called it, but he had fun uploading videos about multiple topics and opinions he had on things.

Well ... Moving on.

The 23 year old nodded appreciatively at himself while he looked around his room and saw it was finally cleaned up (and now it was nearing 7:50, goodness gracious he'd started cleaning around noon) — for now. It'd probably be days until it was a mess again. But whatever. Now Dan could finally go to sleep at night, knowing that his room wasn't a pigsty. He sighed, satisfied as he made his way back to the lounge —

— until he tripped on something and nearly banged his head on his room door, accidentally knocking a stack of papers onto the ground as he did so.

"Fucking — " Dan grumbled as he looked down at his feet, cursing his clumsiness and the thing that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, which had apparently tripped him. Immediately Dan heard footsteps running to his room, and luckily he jumped out of the way in time to see Phil swinging the door open, poking his head in Dan's room in confusion — probably cause he heard the noise.

"Dan? Are you all right?" Phil said, his blue eyes widened. Then he glanced at Dan, who was sprawled on the floor quite awkwardly — having barely jumped out of the way just in time not to be hit by the door — and burst out laughing. "Did you just trip yourself?" Phil gasped between bouts of laughter. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Shut the hell up Phil, you're more clumsier than I am!" Dan said as he helped himself up, while Phil managed to stop laughing after a while. Suddenly his head tilted to the side, and through his glasses Dan could see his blue eyes light up with curiosity.

Phil walked in and crouched down on the floor, looking under Dan's bed.

"Phil? Um ... what are you doing?" Dan said, eyebrows raised. He brushed some fringe out of his hair as Phil pulled something out of under the bed.

His question was answered once Phil said "Aha!" and finally emerged from under Dan's bed, pulling along with him a — a golden book? Dan frowned and walked over to stand besides Phil, kneeling next to him as Phil stared, wide-eyed at the book that just seemed to appear out of nowhere! Dan did a double take and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "I saw something sticking out from the corner of your bed. I'm guessing this is it."

"What the fuck is that?" Dan said, in awe. Phil waved it in his hands.

"Obviously a book," the older male responded as Dan gave him an exasperated look.

He sighed. "I meant what kind of book is it? I'm pretty sure I never bought this thing — " Dan motioned to the book while Phil frowned. Phil examined it in his hands and cautiously brushed some dust of the cover. He squinted as he read the title.

"It's probably the thing you tripped on earlier," Phil said. "Look, you can see a title on this thing — it says ... 'The Book of Fairy Tales'?"

Dan blinked. "A book of fairy tales? What the hell is that doing under my bed? I mean, I've found some pretty weird shit under there before but this?" He took the book from Phil's hands and stared at the cover in awe. The words were sprawled on the cover in fancy cursive writing and looked like it was almost enchanted ... "This thing here is new, for sure. And why fairy tales ... ?"

"Dan, I have a _really _bad feeling about this ..." Phil frowned at the book in Dan's hands.

Dan took a deep breath and glanced at Phil. He looked over at the book which now lay in between them. "Do you think we should ... Open it?"

Phil's eyes widened. "Yeah, I think so. It should be here for a reason. It should be just a book ... Right?"

The other male laughed nervously. "Haha ... Yeah ... Okay. Let's open it together, yeah?" Phil nodded and placed a hand on the cover, as Dan did the same. He took several deep breaths before continuing. "Ready, Phil? On three, okay?" Phil gulped. He closed his eyes, and Dan bit the inside of his cheek nervously.

"One ... "

"Two ... "

"THREE!"

Instantly the two adults opened the book — and immediately a bright light shone from the pages. The book's pages began to turn, and pretty soon all the pages were flipping over and over quickly. Dan saw the pictures and words glow from the book, the light seemed to engulf anything and everything — from the book to Dan's room, which seemed to be fading from sight!

"PHIL!" Dan yelled as he felt himself being sucked in by the book. He outstretched a hand and reached for his friend, who was doing the same. He saw Phil's horrified expression through the golden light, and Dan grit his teeth. _What the hell was happening?_

"DAN!" Phil shouted — Dan felt the tips of their fingertips touch — but it was too late. Phil disappeared, most likely caught from that light and unfortunately sucked into the book — and Dan yelled in defeat, feeling himself falling through, being whisked inside as well.

The book, still wide open, then shuddered. The golden light faded, and Dan's room materialized once again. It was just as the two of them had left it. The door to Dan's room was still wide open from when Phil had entered, and the several papers Dan had accidentally knocked down once he had tripped was still on the floor.

Then, 'The Book of Fairy Tales' slammed itself shut and laid still.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **wow

**just to make things clear i'm not copying anyone else's story which is out there like mine. i like the idea of people getting trapped in a series of fairy tales and so, i went and tried it with these two, so it could be happily ever after ... ? (:**

this should be more interesting in the later chapters. my mom's wanting me to review my work before i go back to school and i kinda don't want to. loud sigh

**reviews would be much appreciated~ thank you so much if you do leave one :)

but i hope you guys enjoyed the prologue of this chap ^_^ yes it will be a phan story and some youtubers will be making an appearance! :) which is getting me extremely excited omg help idk why

apologies for crap ending (and/or chapter?)

after all — _i'm the narrator and this is just the prologue _/smirks

^ if you also get that reference i love you x2

hope you enjoyed _

-choco x


	2. Fairy Tale 1: Cinderella

**A/N: **i haven't been on instagram for a solid WEEK pray 4 me

**note: **lol i should mention the setting should be **AU-ish **(since there are mentions of both dan and phil's youtube channels blah blah blah, etc.) not present universe haha

**& btw i'm basing this off of disney's fairy tales, but im changing quite a lot since dan and phil are both guys and well you can't have daniel in a beautiful gown can we xD i choked on my hot chocolate once i pictured that but yes it will take a while for me to come up with these stories due to this however i still am writing them :) i shall not lose hope**

my lack of instagram is mainly why i've been updating earlier and lounging around fanfiction for a while now —

i also watched dan's live show earlier haha xD i think he noticed me! i asked a question related to panic at the disco and he said the band's name but he laughed in response, he didn't really say his fav song though. the world may never know :O

younow also crashed and dan never got to tell us how much the calendar cost omg. it was my first live show which was great! now i just need to watch one of phil's. i'm happy that phil usually does them on saturday unlike dan who does it on tuesdays goodness

enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter One**

**Fairy Tale 1: Cinderella**

.

.

Dan groaned and blinked.

_Where the hell was he?_

He remembered vaguely about what happened — him and Phil finding that book of fairy tales under his bed, golden light _everywhere_, the feeling of him falling continuously, and seeing Phil's horrified expression before the two of them got whisked away ... somewhere. Wherever he Dan was in the first place, anyway. After pinching himself twice to make sure that he was _definitely _not dreaming — Dan decided to get himself up and moving.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced down at what he was laying down on. It looked like a raggedy old bed with torn and dirty sheets. Dan shivered. Whatever this was, he wasn't enjoying every minute of it. He stood up abruptly, and had hit his head on the ceiling (he was 6'3", goodness gracious) when he dragged himself to stare at the body mirror which was a few feet away from him.

He stared at himself in the mirror and had to keep himself from falling over. Dan was wearing a white tattered t-shirt along with dirty gray pants. His hair was tousled and a bit messy — but luckily it was still straightened unlike his hobbit-y hair which Dan didn't like as much, though he was told many times by subscribers that they thought it looked 'cute' or 'adorable.' Each time he'd read those comments, he disagreed with them — Dan preferred his straightened hair.

Dan frowned and racked his brains. Okay. So ... Fairy tales. Which fairy tale _as _this? And where was Phil? Why wasn't he in his room anymore? How long was he unconscious? And even worse ... did his subscribers even know what happened? Dan didn't usually upload regularly, but if he was gone for _months _he was sure his fans would be worried about both him and Phil. CRAP. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

But _how_, is the real question.

_Think, Dan, think! _Dan thought furiously. _If this is a fairy tale ... How would I escape? A happy ending? _

Waves of terror kept crashing over and over inside Dan and anxiety rose. What would happen if he was stuck inside the book of fairy tales for forever? Would he have to end up dying in this golden book to never see his friends, fans, or family ever again? No. No. No no no no no. This can't be happening. They should've not have opened the damn book in the first place —

"DAN!"

Dan jumped at hearing the sound of his name (hence, hitting his head on the ceiling once again). Who was here? Why did they sound so familiar ... ? But, if there were life forms here along with him, that would be a great thing, wouldn't it? Dan almost grinned. Now he could have an idea on how to freaking escape and get the hell out of here. And destroy and burn the book as soon as he could.

"DAN! ARE YOU DEAF!" A different voice yelled, again sounding _very creepily _familiar ...

Confused, Dan frowned and opened the door (crouching so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling again) — and nearly fainted once he had saw the where and whom the voices were coming from. Standing right in front of him were ... both Carrie and Zoe? Dan couldn't believe it. What in the world were the two of them doing here? And why? What the heck? Dan's eyes widened.

Oh crap. Did the cause of Dan and Phil getting whisked into the world of fairy tales affect everyone else they knew in the real world as well? Opening the book really _was_ a mistake, after all ... Ugh. It took a while for him to realize that standing here and not doing anything would not have helped in any situation.

"Uh ... ?" He said hesitantly for both of the girls seemed to be in a bad mood. "Did you ... Need something?"

"NEED SOMETHING!" Carrie repeated. She rolled her eyes and tsked. "Excuse me? We were waiting for you to hurry up and sew our dresses! For the ball, remember! It's tomorrow night and I still don't have a dress to wear! And it's _all your fault_, Dan!"

Dan blinked. "W-What? I can't sew! I don't even know _how _to make dresses! What are you even going on about?"

"Stop lying to us, Dan! We know that you're just trying to keep us from attending the royal ball! Mother just got the message yesterday, and don't even bother on trying to go! You're not invited, remember? Mother told you last night!" Zoe added angrily. "Now, go hurry up and sew our dresses! Mine was left unfinished!"

"Royal ball?" Dan sputtered as the two girls continued to yell at him for not finishing. "W-What royal ball!?"

Then, _it clicked._

The fairy tale that Dan was in. He'd finally figured it out. It was _Cinderella_. Realization came swooping down on him and panic slowly began to take over. Then, he slowly took in a deep breath and exhaled. Okay. What did Cinderella do? She was bullied by her stepsisters and stepmother and wasn't allowed to go to the magic ball ... then all of a sudden a fairy godmother appeared and whisked her away in a beautiful gown — oh no. But Dan was a male! He was a _guy_. Not a girl.

Dan thought of the idea of him wearing a dress and prayed for that not to happen.

So ... He was Cinderella. Or Danrella. Or whatever the hell they called him, which seemed to be just Dan — to his relief. He didn't need to be called weird names he wasn't accustomed to and such. But anyway ... Carrie and Zoe were apparently his stepsisters. Who was his stepmother, then? And his 'fairy godmother'? And ... The prince? Dan had totally forgotten about the prince in the story. Maybe he should ask Carrie and Zoe, maybe they knew. "So, uh ... I'll get to finishing your dresses soon. But, mind telling me who the prince is? I won't be able to see him at the ball anyway, like you're saying."

As if on cue, both Carrie and Zoe sighed dreamily while Dan allowed them to have time to fangirl about this prince.

"He's _so_ handsome," Carrie said, batting her eyelashes.

"We've been told he has the most _beautiful_ blue eyes," Zoe agreed, nodding.

Dan's eyebrows raised. "Are they now? Do you know his na — "

" — AND WE'LL NEVER GET TO MEET HIM IF YOU DON'T FINISH OUR DRESSES!" Carrie screamed, making Dan jump in surprise. "You still need to do our hair and get our makeup done!" The two girls then tugged on Dan's wrists, pulling him to what looked like their room. There were piles of silk and cloth everywhere. Sewing tools were on top of dressers. Dan inwardly groaned.

"Now, get to work!" Zoe said pointedly, sitting in a chair facing her mirror. "I need to look beautiful for the ball tomorrow! And mother says you have to clean up as well before we leave, the place needs tidying you know!"

Dan shrugged. He'd most likely destroy their dresses (not on purpose) rather than finish making them. He sighed and got to work. Surprisingly, it seemed as if he knew what was doing — and pretty soon he'd finished both their dresses and had it well fitted on them. Makeup and hair seemed to also be a pain in the ass but fortunately he got it under control and had both of his 'stepsisters' fairly satisfied with their looks.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "There. I've done all you've asked. Now what?"

"_Now,_" Carrie said. "you go away and clean the furniture and dishes like mother told you to."

"Yeah, Dan." Zoe said, rolling her eyes. "We were pretty sure you knew that already, but apparently not."

Dan opened his mouth to speak in protest, but the two girls cut across him.

"NOW GET OUT!"

Putting his hands up in surrender, Dan slowly walked out of Carrie and Zoe's room and left as abruptly as he could. He slammed the door shut behind him and went downstairs, already dreading the amount of work that needed to be done tonight and including the next day.

_If only I can find Phil and get the hell out of here ... _Dan thought as he swept the floor quite miserably.

* * *

><p>He'd fallen asleep extremely late that night.<p>

After Dan had finally finished cleaning the living room, he was extremely exhausted — and there were about ten more rooms in the house that he actually had to clean! It was horrible, doing this up until five in the morning. A wave of sympathy crashed over him as he thought about the original Cinderella. He usually didn't even tidy his room back in London, and that day that he actually decided to — he was whisked here.

Great.

Anyway ... Dan had woken up to a sharp rapping on his door, and immediately fell out of the dirty cot that was basically the only furniture in his 'bedroom' as his stepsisters called it (bedroom? more like small and uncomfortable closet). He winced as he crashed on the hard floor and rubbed his eyes before he opened it, to see Carrie and Zoe standing in the doorway, their arms crossed.

"What is it?" Dan said, yawning hugely.

"You still haven't finished cleaning the rest of the rooms yet, Dan! You do a horrible job!" Carrie yelled at him straight away. "I found DIRT and DUST under the couch today! You're not doing your job of cleaning quite nicely!"

"I agree! Mother wasn't pleased when she spoke to us this morning, complaining about you as usual." Zoe tutted. "That lowers _your _chances of going to the royal ball even more. Oh wait — you weren't even going to begin with!" She cackled along with Carrie, leaving Dan rolling his eyes in the doorway. In real life, Zoe and Carrie were the complete opposite of this ... But right now he was seriously getting annoyed. He bit back a few angry outbursts as he pushed past them and made his way downstairs, once again having to do these chores.

Pretty soon, Dan had made sure that he cleaned every single nook and cranny of the house. He checked, double checked, and triple checked that everything was spotless — that there wasn't a single speck of dust to be seen, and just hoping — that maybe, he would be allowed to go to the royal ball. Dan was pretty sure this amount of work was the most that he had done all year, and that was a first. He could feel his arms heavy with exhaustion, and his clothes were streaked with mess.

After all, Phil might be at the royal ball — whatever he was in the story. He hadn't seen anyone else he knew in real life besides Carrie and Zoe, and he frowned. What if Phil wasn't even in this fairy tale? What if he just ... disappeared and never came back? Horror took over Dan's emotions as he was dusting the dining table. What if he never saw Phil again?

He needed to find his best friend immediately, and fast.

So he worked his hardest, and pretty soon — it was time for Zoe and Carrie to leave for the ball, along with Dan's stepmother (who strangely did not make an appearance, so Dan had no idea who she was). Both of them were wearing the dresses Dan had actually managed to sew, and both of their hair were curled (again, thanks to Dan). They stared at Dan as he stormed up to them.

"Please. I've cleaned everything in this place up! Let me attend with you!" Dan begged.

"Haven't you got the message already? Mother said _no_. You're not going. She ordered you for you to keep cleaning, and that's about right." Carrie sneered as the two of them left Dan standing there, slamming the large doors shut. He could hear their laughter from outside, and it was all he could do from yelling and destroying everything out of anger. Through the glass window he watched as the three of them went away to the palace.

He let out a string of curses and kicked the wall, only wincing with pain as he did so and regretting it immediately.

"As if they had to say anything themselves!" Dan said angrily, crossing his arms. "They didn't even do a _single fucking thing_! Who cleaned the dishes? Who dusted the counters and tables? Who both cleaned their rooms that those two deliberately left a mess of? _I did._" Dan continued on shouting with fury as he let out his anger. "I hate this so much, I just want to find Phil and get out of here!"

He sat down and buried his face in between his knees.

Dan had just gotten up and sighed miserably (knowing that there was no way he was going to ever escape) and clutched the mop in his two hands when — someone or something tapped his shoulder. He blinked twice and turned around, looking a bit confused. Then his eyes widened.

It was _Louise_. She was wearing a blue dress with wings and had a fairy wand in her hand! Was she his fairy godmother? He almost laughed in glee. Maybe he would be able to attend the ball and try to find Phil! "Aww, don't cry!" she said.

"H-Huh?" Dan gaped. "_What are you doing here?_"

"What am I doing here?" Louise repeated, tutting softly. "I think I should be the one asking _you _that question! Why are you here when you should be at the royal ball tonight?" She blinked curiously at Dan, who sighed, having placed the mop besides the wall before responding.

"Well ... I wasn't allowed," Dan said dumbly, but Louise waved him off.

"To answer your question before, I'm here because I'm your fairy godmother of course!" Louise smiled brightly at Dan, who nodded seriously. "And I'm here to whisk you away to attend the ball and have all your dreams come true!"

Dan bit his lip. "Really? And will I be able to find Phil?"

"Phil?" Louise said, eyes widened. Then, she smiled — and Dan frowned in confusion. "I think that's all up to you." Before Dan was ready, Louise waved her wand and Dan shrieked as his clothes began to glow and were immediately replaced with a much more dashing outfit than the one he was wearing earlier. Dan let out a relieved sigh he was holding in when he found out that he was _not _wearing a princess gown and instead more like prince clothing.

He had black slacks and a nicely designed white button up shirt with a ruffled collar that he adjusted so he found it fairly comfortable, and was also wearing black dress shoes (due to the fact that they were not glass slippers, mind you) and had a black sash embroidered with gold to go with the outfit. His hair was fixed as its original hairstyle (thankfully) and once he checked what he looked like in the mirror, his eyes widened. All the dirt from his face had vanished. He looked _just like a prince_.

Dan was stammering his thanks as Louise waved her wand again — turning a large pumpkin into a carriage and several mice into horses — before returning to Dan, who was now staring in complete awe at what had happened before his eyes. Sure, he'd seen this happen in the movies — but this was completely amazing. He probably stood there with his jaw open until Louise giggled.

Louise smiled brightly once more. "Well, how about it! Off you go to the ball, mister. You'll see your _prince_ there waiting for you."

Dan looked at her in confusion — he still didn't know who this prince was. If it was Phil ... Dan probably blushed at that. The thought of his best friend/flatmate being the prince made his head spin, which kind of confused him. He still wasn't sure what to feel for his friend, of course he loved him as a friend — but, romantically? He wasn't 100% sure, but Dan was slowly beginning to have the smallest crush on his flatmate. But he didn't tell _anyone_. If anyone found out, it would probably cause a shitstorm on tumblr and youtube, especially knowing that there were people out there that hardcore shipped them.

Anyway, Dan smiled as Louise kind of pushed Dan into the carriage. The horses whinnied as the carriage started in the direction of the castle, and Dan poked his head out of the carriage to say his goodbyes to his 'fairy godmother.'

"Bye, Louise! And thank you!" He shouted, waving.

"Goodbye!" Louise shouted back, waving back at him. She frowned as the carriage continued to make its way to the palace, and turned around in confusion. "I wonder how he knew who I was ... ? I never mentioned my name to anyone." Louise tapped her chin and thought.

Then, her eyes widened. "Oh, no! I've forgotten to tell him about the stroke of midnight!"

* * *

><p>Dan had finally made it to the castle gates.<p>

He'd got out and brushed himself off before frowning up at the ginormous castle which was directly in front of him. On the way to the castle, he couldn't help on thinking that he had been missing something ... But nevertheless he shrugged. Dan assumed that it wasn't that important. He was more focused on finding Phil and then getting the heck out of this place as soon as possible.

Well ... Wherever Phil was, anyway.

Dan hoped Phil was inside the castle. If Dan didn't see him there, well ... That would make him freak out entirely. He took several deep breaths before climbing out of the carriage and exhaled as he made his way up the many steps leading to the open front doors of the palace. Timidly, Dan entered — and suddenly shivered. It seemed that _every _girl in the castle was looking at him.

Nervously, he scooted towards the side of the castle where he felt like he wouldn't receive the most glances, but unfortunately that didn't work very well. For a lot of giggling girls were stealing glances at him (_Honestly__, _Dan thought as several girls in beautiful dresses waved at him flirtatiously, _I'm not even that attractive?_), Dan was forced to shyly look at the ground. It didn't help much that he was socially awkward as well. He felt his face burning as he awkwardly stood in the corner, while looking around to see where the hell his flatmate was.

While he was searching, he was aware of the king's voice booming "And now, the prince!" as everyone stopped what they were doing and started clapping. Dan didn't look to see who it was, but he didn't care. He wanted to find Phil, and not face some other dude he barely knew.

Dan didn't see anyone he knew either, mostly people were dancing or eating at the buffet table, or just simply chatting with one another. Dan's anxiety increased as he glanced around for Phil, hoping that he was at least here in the palace. Along the way, Dan had to awkwardly decline several girls' invitations of him to dance. He also glanced his stepsisters Carrie and Zoe, who were loudly chatting with friends — and prayed that they wouldn't notice him, which they luckily did not.

He was about to give up all hope, until he felt something tugging on his wrist.

Dan rolled his eyes, expecting another girl wanting to dance with him — and turned around.

His jaw nearly dropped with shock and recognition.

It was _Phil_.

His blue eyes were as startling as ever, and his face was fixed in a confused but slightly surprised expression. Phil wasn't wearing his glasses, either. He was half-smiling as Dan faced him, and slowly let go of Dan's sleeve. Dan looked him up and down. Phil was wearing a crown (can you believe that?) embedded with small jewels that surprisingly suited him. His black hair was the same as ever, and he was wearing a light yellow collared button-up with golden embroidery and buttons (you know, like the ones princes wore in the stories) along with white pants and black dress shoes.

The thought of Phil being the prince had occurred to Dan, but still he nearly laughed out loud. His clumsy, awkward friend being the prince of a kingdom? Dan smiled at himself as he brushed the hair out of his face. It seemed like a whole alternate universe, which it was. They were in a fairy tale for goodness sakes.

And, oh _goodness_. He looked incredibly handsome. Dan hoped that he himself wasn't blushing, because once he had caught sight of Phil, he felt his face turning ridiculously warm. He found no words as he gaped stupidly at the sight of his best friend — he really _was _the prince — who was smiling shyly at Dan in return.

"P-Phil?" Dan managed to say after he got over his shock. "I-Is that you?"

Phil shrugged and grinned. "Yep. At least, I think I am. I didn't go through a name change or anything."

"You — " Dan began to say, then he coughed. "I've been looking for you all this time!"

"Same here," Phil agreed. "I woke up in a _really _fancy room and the king — er, well, my dad — he told me to get ready for the ball. And I was really confused and such, I had no idea where I was, and then I figured out that I was sucked inside the book — so I was wondering where you were. And when I mentioned you to my dad, he gave me a really strange look and told me he'd never heard of you before. So, I shrugged and just went on with the act. And then the day of the ball came, and I went out and saw you. So ... Yeah."

Dan blinked before responding. "Phil, do you know where we are?"

"No, I haven't found out what fairy tale this is, if that's what you're leading up to." Phil confessed, smiling. Dan facepalmed, surely it would've been obvious at this point in the story? He couldn't help but burst out laughing at what Phil said, leaving the older male to stare, confused at him.

"We're in _Cinderella_." Dan explained. "And, well — I have no idea in any way on how we are supposed to get the hell out of here, I'm taking it that we have to follow the story as is." He said, eyes widened in panic, as Phil frowned.

"Is that it, then?" Phil said softly. He looked over his shoulder, and smiled. "Don't know 'bout you, but everyone seems to be staring at us."

Dan lightly hit him as he rolled his eyes. "Well, duh — being the prince is a disadvantage. They _obviously_ want you."

"Huh, is that so? I never found myself to be a princely person."

"Why don't you go ... Dance with one of them?" Dan said, looking away. "To move on with the story, and to get out of here."

Phil gave him a concerned look. "Dan, what are you going on about?"

"You heard me," the 23 year old continued, trying his best to hide the jealousy from his voice. "That's what you're supposed to do, right?"

He turned to walk away, but Phil's hand gripped around his wrist tightly. Dan looked back and saw Phil staring intently back at him, looking beyond confused. "Dan? What in the world are you talking about? Don't you want to escape this story with me _together_? I don't get why you're acting like this, okay?"

Dan opened his mouth to reply before the clock chimed, signaling 12:00 midnight.

_Oh no._

_That_ was the thing he had forgotten earlier! The stroke of midnight!

Dan yelped in surprise and jumped away from Phil, who blinked in confusion as he glanced at his friend who was running frantically towards the outside of the castle. Shocked, Dan glanced down to see that his prince clothing was disappearing — and his dirty t-shirt and gray pants had reappeared. He was still wearing his dress shoes as he bolted out of the palace, he tripped on one of the steps and felt one of his shoes fly off — but he didn't care, he didn't have time for that!

Voices of shock and surprise were coming from every girl as they witnessed Dan's transformation ("He's just a lowly peasant after all!"), but Dan could care less. He continued bolting down the steps, and only stopped as he heard Phil yelling his name.

"DAN! Come back!" Phil was shouting.

Dan looked back to see Phil running towards him, and he still wasn't mentally prepared when Phil had basically jumped the last few steps and crashed into Dan, throwing his arms around him. Dan felt his heart pounding and immediately glanced down at Phil, who was grinning. "I caught you in time!" Dan looked away, and back at the carriage which seemed to be glowing brightly. Then he let out an excited yell, and Phil cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Shut up, Phil! Everyone's looking!" Dan whisper-shouted as he felt a blush spread across his face, glancing at several people who looked back in confusion. "But, look — the carriage, it's glowing!" He grinned at his flatmate as the latter gasped in surprise. Phil immediately let go, but tugged on his sleeve.

"Do you think its a portal to get out of here?" Phil said, eyes widened.

"We better hurry before it closes! Quick!" Dan yelled as he pulled Phil to the carriage with him.

"Dan, wait!" Phil shouted, and Dan looked back. The king had went out to see what the hassle was, and Dan yelped.

He tugged Phil's sleeve — he was still in that prince outfit. "Phil, we don't have time! The king's out there, and who knows what'll happen if we don't make it out of here? The carriage's glowing! It's our sign of escape!" He glanced desperately at Phil, who's brow was furrowed. Then he nodded.

The two of them dashed inside and Dan slammed the door shut. The carriage was still glowing brightly, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"Dan, look!" Phil then said, again. Finally Dan looked back at his friend, who was holding — a shoe? Dan gave him a quizzical look, and Phil giggled. He realized that Phil was still in his prince clothing, and Dan looked down to see that he had returned to whatever he had been wearing before. "Phil, why do you have a shoe in your hands?"

"It's yours!" Phil said, staring into Dan's eyes. "It flew off your foot and nearly whacked me in the face. But, I caught it in time — and I know you don't find it comfortable for you to run around with one shoe." He beckoned to Dan's feet, which Dan didn't realize that he was still wearing one of his dress shoes. He stared at Phil in awe.

"But ... I don't need it anymore?" Dan said, bewildered as Phil shoved it into his hands.

The carriage seemed to glow brighter as Phil smiled, making Dan's heart stop. "Here, I'll put it on for you." Phil bent down and took Dan's leg and ungraciously tugged the missing shoe on Dan's sock, as the younger male stared back at Phil, speechless. Phil looked up and grinned once more.

"It's a perfect fit!" He had said happily, as Dan felt his face grow warm again.

"You _idiot,_" Dan said, amused — as he faced Phil. The golden light was now shining ever so brightly, and it looked like they were finally disappearing from the chapter. Dan could see Phil's bright smile through the golden light, and he sighed. "Phil?"

The older man stared back, and Dan nearly melted.

His stepsisters were right. Phil — the prince — _did_ have beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry ... For earlier." He mumbled.

When he looked up again — they were definitely disappearing now — but Phil squeezed Dan's hand, making Dan know that he was still there, right next to him. He could hear Phil's light laughter, and Dan's heart nearly stopped once more. He looked at his right, and saw the smallest hint of a smile on Phil's face.

"It's okay, Dan." He said, as the two of them were fully engulfed in the golden light. "After all, the prince is supposed to be with the other in the end right?"

Dan couldn't say anything in reply, he was too busy fiddling with his hair (and trying his best not to flush once more, he's been turning red a lot lately).

He could still feel the warmth of Phil's hand as they were _finally _whisked away, to who knows where? Dan caught of a glimpse the palace fading and the carriage spinning before it turned into a beam that shot through the sky. He closed his eyes, and smiled to himself, knowing that Phil couldn't see him.

Dan wouldn't _ever _admit it out loud, but he thought that Phil suited the role of a prince well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **wow, i am finished ! this is more than 5,000 words, goodness gracious.

and i should sleep. i have school tomorrow.

but i hope you enjoyed! leaving a review would be really appreciated, thank you so much if you do (:

-choco x


End file.
